gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Prehistoric Battleground
Rating: E10+ Avalible on: WiiU Gameplay The gameplay of prehistoric battleground is where you travel back to prehistoric time periods in order to rescue and tame prehistoric animals as well as using them to stop crimes and battle against friends. You can also trade prehistoric animals with friends. There's even the option for online and offline multiplayer. In order to tame prehistoric animals, you have to go back to prehistoric habitats in order to find and tamed them. You also can only tame prehistoric animals when they're young. There are three different tiers when it comes to battling your prehistoric animals with friends. These tiers are large land animal, small land animal and ocean animal. in order to keep the game balanced, the certain animal cannot be used outside their tier. Each animal also has five different stats, these stats are health, offense, defense, agility and accuracy. Some prehistoric animals such as Ankylosaurs have more defense and health while some such as Troodon have higher accuracy and agility. For more information go to Prehistoric Battleground: Catchable Prehistoric Animals Time Periods to go to North America *Montanan Volcanic Plains (Montana 66 MYA) *Colorado Fern Prairies (Colorado 150 MYA) *Triassic Arizona (Arizona 220 MYA) *Californian Plains (California 10,000 YA) Eurasia *Siberian Tundra (Siberia 10,000 YA) *Gobi Desert (Gobi Desert 73 MYA) *European Sea (Europe 150 MYA) *Siberian Desert (Siberia 250 MYA) South America *South American Savannah (South America 2 MYA) *Patagonian Plains (South America 96 MYA) *Patagonian Scrubland (South America 70 MYA) Africa *Saharan Swamps (Sahara Desert 100 MYA) *Great Rift Valley (Ethiopia 3 MYA) *Malagasy Forest (Madagascar 70 MYA) *Malagasy Scrubland (Madagascar 1,000 YA) Australia/Antarctica *Prehistoric Outback (Australia 40,000 YA) *Ice Forest (Australia 110 MYA) *Antarctic Forest (Antarctica 190 MYA) Catchable Prehistoric Animals (and their tier) North America Montanan Volcanic Plains *Tyrannosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Triceratops (Large Land Animal) *Troodon (Small Land Animal) *Alamosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Deinosuchus (Ocean Animal) *Ankylosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Mosasaurus (Ocean Animal) Colorado Fern Praries *Allosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Diplodocus (Large Land Animal) *Stegosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Apatosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Ceratosaurs (Small Land Animal) Triassic Arizona *Postosuchus (Small Land Animal) *Coelophysis (Small Land Animal) *Placerias (Small Land Animal) California Plains *Columbian Mammoth (Large Land Animal) *Short-Faced Bear (Small Land Animal) *Smilodon (Small Land Animal) *American Lion (Small Land Animal) *Homotherium (Small Land Animal) *American Mastodon (Large Land Animal) *Dire Wolf (Small Land Animal) Eurasia Siberian Tundra *Wooly Mammoth (Large Land Animal) *Cave Bear (Small Land Animal) *Irish Elk (Small Land Animal) *Wooly Rhinoceros (Small Land Animal) Gobi Desert *Velociraptor (Small Land Animal) *Protoceratops (Small Land Animal) *Tarbosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Therizinosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Oviraptor (Small Land Animal) *Gigantoraptor (Large Land Animal) European Sea *Liopleurodon (Ocean Animal) *Predator X (Ocean Animal) *Dakosaurus (Ocean Animal) Siberian Desert *Inostrancevia (Small Land Animal) *Scutosaurus (Small Land Animal) South America South American Plains *Smilodon (Small Land Animal) *Titanis (Small Land Animal) *Megatherium (Large And Animal) *Doedicurus (Small Land Animal) Patagonian Plains *Mapusaurus (Large Land Animal) *Giganotosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Argentinosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Sarcosuchus (Ocean Animal) Patagonian Scrubland *Carnotaurus (Large Land Animal) *Saltasaurus (Small Land Animal) Africa Saharan Swamps *Spinosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Carcharodontosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Rugops (Large Land Animal) *Ouranosaurus (Large Land Animal) *Sarcosuchus (Ocean Animal) Great Rift Valley *Deinotherium (Large Land Animal) *Dinofelis (Small Land Animal) *Australopithecus (Small Land Animal) Malagasy Forest *Majungasaurus (Large Land Animal) *Rapetosaurus (Large Land Animal) Category:Video Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Dinosaurs Category:"E 10+" Rated